Super Robot Tron
by Mastershake178
Summary: Dr.Weird creates a giant robot, which creates mayhem. Features a fight scene between Rabbot and Super Robot Tron. Please R&R. Season One.


This is my 3rd story, hope you enjoy.

AQUA TEEN HUNGER FORCE IN: Super Robot Tron

At the lab of Dr.Weird...

"Gentlemen... BEHOLD!!!! THE SUPER ROBOT TRON!!!" The steel doors opened revealing a giant robot with tons of weapons on it. "Why did you make that?" Steve asked. "I was bored." Dr.Weird replied, Dr.Weird then went to look at the robot, but it was gone. "DAMN YOU SHORT ATTENTION SPAN!!!!" Dr.Weird bellowed. All of a sudden, the rabbot, and the Mooninite ship landed on Dr.Weird and Steve.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Carl's house.)  
(Robot Tron knocks on the door. Carl answers the door.)  
Carl: Holy crap... (A missle hits Carl, blowing up the house. Cuts to Aqua Teens in Carl's pool, and payed no attention to the large explosion.)  
Shake: This is so fun... I LIKE IT!!! Frylock, why can't you make a pool... from the sky.

Frylock: Because I don't have that power, retard.

Meatwad: But I wanna pool of my own.

Shake: Me too.

Frylock: Well, I would if I could, but I can't!!!  
Shake: Why not?  
Meatwad: Yeah! Why not?

Frylock: I DON'T HAVE THAT POWER!!!!!

(Shake Finally notices Carl's house shredded to pieces.)  
Shake: FRYLOCK!!! LOOK!!! (Completely ignores the destroyed house, and picks up a porn magazine.) FREE PORN!!!!!!

(All of a sudden, it exploded.)  
Shake: DAMN IT!!!!

Meatwad: Awww, fudge. Fart, fame, fudge, Elmer Fudd. Gay Elmer Fudd... HAHAHAHA!!! Gay Elmer Fudd.

Frylock: What the hell? Carl's house is completely destroyed.

(Carl then fell from the sky, and onto the roof of his house.)  
Carl: My hips, my hips.

Shake: THAT WAS SWEET!! DO IT AGAIN!!!!

Frylock: CARL!! What happened.

Carl: SOME FRIGGIN' ROBOT JUST DESTROYED MY FRIGGIN' HOUSE WITH A MISSLE, WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED!!? THINK I JUST DO THIS BECAUSE I HAVE POOR HOUSE KEEPIN' SKIILS?

Frylock: Maybe?  
Carl: NO!!!! A friggin' robot blew me up with a missle.

Shake: Have any estimates.

Carl:... I hate you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The camera pans to the city.)

(Super Robot Tron is destroying every thing in sight. SRT then ate a car.)

Man: MY CAR!!! (Super Robot Tron then made his arm turn into a mini gun)

Man 2: MY SANDWHICH!!!!

(The camera pans back, showing Frylock and Shake in the Dangercart as Meatwad is hauling it.)

Shake: Are we almost there? (Shows Super Robot Tron fighting a rip off of Godzilla in the background.)

Frylock: Almost.

Meatwad: LOOK!!!!  
(The camera shows Super Robot Tron aiming his homing missiles at the Dangercart.)  
Shake: DITCH THE CART!!!! (Everyone ran away from the cart. The cart then blew up.)

Frylock: The robot is headed for the power plant!!  
(The camera pans to the Rabbot dancing to "Iron Man" the Super Robot Tron then stepped on the jambox. The Rabbot then became mad.)  
Rabbot: YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY JAMBOX!!! PREPARE TO BE SHUT DOWN!

Super Robot Tron: Bring it...

(Rabbot then punched Super Robot Tron, Super Robot Tron then aimed his minigun at Rabbot. Rabbot dodges it, and pulls out a large shotgun. Rabbot then started firing it, Terminator 2 style.)

Rabbot: Take that, BEEE-AAAATTTCCCHHHH!!!!!

(Super Robot Tron then grabbed a building, and threw it at the Rabbot. Rabbot dodged the building.)

Frylock: SHAKE!!! Still have that hose that you stole from the fire department.

Shake: Yeah? Why?

Frylock: I have a plan.

Meatwad: What's a plan?

Frylock and Shake:...

(Rabbot then drop kicked Super Robot Tron.)

Super Robot Tron: MY NUTS AND 2 BOLTS!!!!

(Super Robot Tron then started throwing Parade magazines at Rabbot.)  
Rabbot: NOT PARADE MAGAZINES!!! NOBODY READS THOSE!!!  
Super Robot Tron: Take that, and that. (Rabbot then shot 4 missiles through both of his ears.)

(3 hit Super Robot Tron.)

(Frylock is attatching a fire fighter's style hose to a fire hydrent.)  
Frylock: Ready?  
Shake: Ready... I guess.

Meatwad: What is a plan!?

(Frylock broke off the hatch of the fire hydrent, causing 5000 pounds of pressure.)

Frylock: If my caculations are correct, we have enough pressure to bust through the robots metal skin and hit the circuits, and if the pressure doesn't get him, the water will.

(The water busts through Super Robot Tron, but went right out the other side.)  
Frylock: What the hell?  
Shake: Hmmm, this gives me an idea, but it's the only shot we have. (Aims the fire hose at Meatwad.) DIE DEMON!!!  
Meatwad: NO!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!

(Rabbot then grabbed a train, to use them as num-chucks. Super Robot Tron then used a telephone pole as a sword. The 2 then began armed combat.)

(Rabbot banged Super Robot Tron over the head with the train, as people fell out of it. Super Robot Tron then thrusted towards the Rabbot, but Rabbot then ducked, avoiding being impaled. Super Robot Tron then turned both his arms into miniguns, as Rabbot turns his ears into a shotgun, and an Ak-47.)

(Frylock then noticed a large noticable switch on Super Robot Tron's back, that says in big bold red letters, OFF. Frylock then pressed the button, destroying the Super Robot Tron.)

Frylock: There we go.. OH CRAP!! (Bullets then started flying towards Frylock.)

END!!!

Please Review.


End file.
